


impatience

by mirraclematter



Category: Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Gen, Repetition, Second person POV, i dont know what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 22:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19119331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirraclematter/pseuds/mirraclematter
Summary: i wrote this like months ago im sorry to anyone who reads it. i think quick man is a bastard. takes place during mm2





	impatience

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this like months ago im sorry to anyone who reads it. i think quick man is a bastard. takes place during mm2

you can’t stand waiting. waiting around and doing nothing. there is nothing more boring to you than waiting.

you tap your foot. you walk in circles. you sit down. you stand up. you run in circles. you lean against the wall of the small room you’re staying in.

waiting is killing you. you want nothing more than to leave this tiny room, you want nothing more than to run free, you want nothing more than some action.

but you were ordered to stay here and wait for mega man to arrive, and you don’t go against orders. so you stay, and you wait.

you can’t stand waiting. waiting around and doing nothing. you wanted to do something. but there was nothing to do other than think.

so, as you were waiting, and tapping your foot, and walking in circles, and sitting down, and standing up, and running around the confined space, you start to think. you let your thoughts wander.

 

you think about your mission. "destroy mega man." simple enough. he was just a little housework helper robot, after all. what's he supposed to do against you, a walking weapon?

you think about your brothers. your brothers, all built for fighting, all destroyed by mega man. your brothers must be real weak if they fell to that pathetic little punk. but not you, of course. you're not just any robot master. you're quick man. you're the fastest robot there is. there’s no way you’ll be taken out by some kid.

you think about the upcoming battle. what'll you do once he arrives? overpower him with your superior speed? or maybe a more planned approach? it doesn’t matter, you think. you’ll destroy him either way.

you think about how long its been. what is _taking_ him so long?! you like to think that the path down to this chamber is easy, if you're fast enough. it’s been too long, though. its starting to piss you off. you want to leave this room. you want to find mega man yourself, and make him pay for keeping you waiting.

but you were ordered to stay and wait for him to arrive, and you can’t go against orders. so you stay, and you wait.


End file.
